Uma última vez
by Nanda W. Malfoy
Summary: Sexo. Tudo se resumia a sexo. Era isso, e só por isso, que ele sempre voltava aquele maldito apartamento. Todos os meses desses longos dois anos. Bill/Draco. Fic feita para o Weasley fest do PSF!


**Título:** Uma última vez.

**Autor:** Nanda Malfoy

**Beta:** Cy Malfoy (a melhor, sempre!)

**Classificação:** Nc-17

**Personagens:** Bill/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada em fatos e personagens criados pela loira má. Se pelo menos alguns personagens fossem meus... *se abana* Eu me divertiria muito mais!

**Sinopse:** Sexo. Tudo se resumia a sexo. Era isso, e só por isso, que ele sempre voltava aquele maldito apartamento. Todos os meses desses longos dois anos.

**Nota:** Essa fic foi feita para o Weasley Fest do grupo PSF!

* * *

Uma última vez.

oOo

Bill olhava distraidamente pela grande janela da sala, sem prestar atenção no que Fleur falava da cozinha enquanto preparava o jantar. A luz pálida da lua havia crescido novamente no céu, após o breve período em que esteve ausente e ele sabia que a hora em que iria procurá-lo havia chegado, mesmo que em todos os meses dissesse a si mesmo que não se deixaria mais levar pelas vontades do ser que agora vivia encolhido no fundo de sua mente. Porque no fundo essa não era sua vontade... Ou era?

Fleur parou de mexer na panela quando percebeu que seu marido não estava mais na sala. Deu uma espiada da porta da cozinha para ver a mesma cena que se repetia há dois anos.

Seu marido entrando no quarto, mudando de roupa e se preparando para sair.

Ela sabia que na época da lua cheia, Bill mudava. Ele nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo depois da mordida, mas ele também nunca fora tão distante dela como vinha sendo há dois anos.

Era com tristeza que ela chegava a conclusão de que seu casamento estava desmoronando.

Bill entrou na cozinha, deu um beijo na testa de sua esposa e dando uma desculpa qualquer saiu, aparatando na parte de trás de um velho prédio de um bairro trouxa. Olhou novamente para o céu, onde a lua reinava absoluta. Com um suspiro, abaixou a cabeça, deu a volta no prédio e entrou. Subiu dois lances de escada e parou em frente a porta de número 204.

Ficou parado ali por alguns minutos, pensando se deveria ou não entrar. Não era para ele estar ali, todos os meses prometia a si mesmo que não voltaria a procurá-lo. Que seria fiel à sua tão dedicada esposa.

oOo

Bill estava sentado encostado à parede ao lado da porta, quando esta se abriu, revelando um rapaz loiro, usando apenas uma calça preta.

- Já acabou com a dor na consciência? Pronto para entrar?

Draco estendeu a mão na direção do ruivo com um sorriso enviesado, tipicamente dele. Passado alguns segundos, quando Bill não respondeu, o loiro deixou o braço cair. Rolou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado do ruivo. Fez uma careta ao encostar suas costas nuas na parede fria.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez, Weasley? – Perguntou sem nem mesmo olhar para Bill.

Weasley levou algum tempo para responder.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui, Draco... Isso não é certo – abaixou a cabeça apoiando a face em suas mãos.

- Me diz o que não está certo, Weasley. O que pode não estar certo depois de dois anos?

Draco fechou os olhos, exasperado. Estava realmente se cansando desses momentos de dor na consciência de Bill. E era ele o mais novo ali! Bill continuava cabisbaixo, ignorando completamente a pergunta do loiro.

- É melhor voltar para casa!

Malfoy se levantou e já ia entrando no apartamento quando sentiu a mão de Bill segurando a sua. Virou-se, e ficou frente a frente com ele, que já estava em pé.

- Desculpe Draco... Eu...

- Cala a boca.

Draco empurrou o ruivo contra a parede, tomando sua boca com gula. As mãos de Bill criaram vida e se dedicaram a fazer o loiro arfar quando deslizaram por toda a extensão de suas costas, descendo em seguida para sua bunda e apertando ali.

- Mas que desperdício!

Os dois amantes se separam para olhar na direção da porta à direita, onde uma garota, aparentando seus 15 anos, observava a cena, sua boca um pouco aberta e olhos arregalados. Ela só se moveu quando ouviu um berro vindo de dentro de casa.

- Anda menina, vai comprar o leite! Eu quero terminar este bolo ainda hoje.

- Já vou mãe. – A menina bateu a porta e saiu com seu cachorro em direção à escada. Parou um momento antes de descer e olhou novamente para o casal.

- Finjam que não me viram... Eu ainda levo uns quinze minutos para voltar. – sorriu, então puxou a coleira do cão. – Vamos, Puca!

Bill sorriu e puxou Draco para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida.

Draco empurrou o ruivo no sofá e subiu em suas pernas, abrindo os botões de sua camisa e retirando-a com a ajuda do amante. Lambeu cada parte da pele sardenta, dando leves mordidas, enquanto sua mão passeava pelo tórax definido. Gemidos escapavam em uníssono, evidenciando o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Bill o puxou para cima, beijando-o com uma intensidade embriagante. Suas línguas se misturavam, enquanto as mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro.

Bill mordiscou a orelha de Draco, que se arrepiou e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço exposto para o mais velho chupar, lamber, morder. Draco soltou um gemido fraco, quando Bill concentrou-se em um determinado ponto de seu pescoço.

O safado, sabia seus pontos fracos.

Draco logo voltou sua atenção para a boca carnuda de Bill, prendeu o lábio inferior, mordiscando, para em seguida chupá-los. Desceu beijos por toda extensão do corpo ruivo, pelo queixo, pescoço, e foi descendo até chegar em sua cintura, onde seus dedos abriram os botões de sua calça. Bill levantou o quadril, ajudando-o a retirar aquela peça de roupa indesejada juntamente com sua cueca. Passou a aplicar beijos por sua virilha, fazendo o ruivo gemer e puxar seus cabelos. Tomou a ereção de Bill nas mãos estocando enquanto mordia a pele branca, já avermelhada, para em seguida beijar e lamber, acariciando-a.

Bill gemia coisas ininteligíveis, para deleite de Draco, que passou a lamber todo o seu pênis, da base a ponta. Olhou para cima e viu que o amante jogou a cabeça para trás. Sorriu safado, para em seguida cobrir todo membro com sua boca. Sugando. Lambendo. Ora mais forte, ora mais lento.

Bill sentia que não duraria muito se continuasse deixando Draco fazer aquilo tudo com a língua. Puxou seu cabelo, fazendo o loiro parar e olhar para ele.

- Vem aqui loiro.

Bill puxou Draco para si, invertendo as posições. Retirou-lhe a calça e cueca, entre beijos e lambidas. Draco se virou, ficando de quatro e o ruivo passou a língua quente pelas costas do outro, fazendo-o se arrepiar e soltar gemidos curtos e roucos, sem conseguir se conter, mordeu-lhe a bunda.

- Filho da puta! – Draco reclamou, mas não saiu de sua posição, ao contrário, empinou o quadril um pouco mais, fazendo o ruivo soltar um riso.

- Vou te foder muito forte agora, loiro gostoso! – Bill pegou um vidrinho, que parecia ser lubrificante, posto estrategicamente pelo loiro sobre a mesa, lambuzou os dedos para em seguida penetrar Draco, o fazendo arfar. Ficou provocando-o e acariciando-o com o dedo, o fazendo se contorcer de prazer entre seus braços. Draco implorava desesperadamente por mais. E mesmo adorando aquela cena, Bill não se agüentou, retirou os dedos, trocando-o por seu pênis já gotejante.

Com as duas mãos na cintura de Draco, Bill penetrou profundamente, parando um momento para que ele se acostumasse com a invasão, e assim que o sentiu mover o quadril, passou a estocá-lo enquanto também dava atenção a sua ereção.

Bill sabia exatamente o que Draco gostava, então passou a investir forte, saindo devagar e entrando rápido, com investidas certeiras na próstata. Ele gemia e se contorcia de prazer, enquanto o outro estocava e murmurava obscenidades em seu ouvido.

Passou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que arremetia.

Mais forte. Mais rápido.

Os dois estavam arfantes e suados, seus corpos se chocavam um contra o outro. E Bill sentiu o corpo do mais novo ter espasmos, seu próprio corpo retesou e investindo mais rápido, sentiu quando o amante se despejou em sua mão, e em poucos segundos gozou intensamente dentro de Draco.

oOo

Sexo. Tudo se resumia a sexo. Era isso, e só por isso, que ele sempre voltava aquele maldito apartamento. Todos os meses desses longos dois anos.

Terminou de se vestir, deu um beijo na testa de Draco, que estava deitado, só de cueca e fumando um cigarro no sofá da sala.

- Essa foi nossa despedida, Draco!

Bill virou-se e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Draco sorriu de lado, levantou do sofá, abriu a porta e parou no batente. Cigarro na mão e sorriso safado no rosto.

- Até mês que vem, Weasley.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá amores, sentiram saudades de mim? Nhaaa mais uma fic procês. Tá, essa é um PWP, mas conta né? E Bill *suspira* é tudibão!

Sejam pessoinhas legais e review!!!


End file.
